


X-Patrol: Chapter 4 - Friends and Allies

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner gets a love bite.ouch!





	X-Patrol: Chapter 4 - Friends and Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 4 - Friends and Allies

## X-Patrol: Chapter 4 - Friends and Allies

#### by Jo B

Date: Saturday, June 29, 2002 7:38 AM 

Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 4 - Friends and Allies Author: Jo B   
Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Season 8 and earlier seasons. 

Keywords: Mulder, Doggett, Krycek, Skinner, Ellison, and Sandburg. Slash AU mpreg XF/TS crossover 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Skinner gets a love bite...ouch! 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Mpreg, and Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Author notes: Okay, it has some canon in it. ;) I did not watch season 9, except for a couple of episodes and the finale. For this story the parking garage scene in Existence never took place. I decided to use the premise of the Rat Patrol for this warped slash fantasy of mine. I hope you enjoy it. 

I'd like to thank my beta-readers, Medusa, Lynda, and Amy. 

* * *

X-Patrol  
Chapter 4 

Friends and Allies 

The alien bounty hunter's eyes narrowed, ever so slightly, as he listened to the commander of the lycanthrope's fleet. It was the only indication of his hatred toward the being. The lycanthropes had enslaved his species thousands of years ago. There were only a few, like him, that wanted to fight for their freedom. Unfortunately, the rest were like sheep, content with their lot in life as slaves. So the bounty hunter bid his time until his enemies became weak enough for his small group to destroy. It was by no coincidence that the lycanthrope race had become barren. If the lycanthrope Emperor ever suspected that a leptan scientist was responsible for creating the virus that infected his species, then the leptan species in turn would be systematically exterminated. 

"Leptan, I want you to find and bring me Fox Mulder. Take as many other leptans as you need, but _do not_ allow the humans to discover your true identity," Commander Gnaye said. After the Emperor's tirade, he didn't dare attack the North American continent again without having the Emperor's breeder safely onboard his spaceship. 

The bounty hunter raised his eyes, looking calmly into Gnaye's eyes. Then he turned and left. The moment he located Fox Mulder the human would meet with a fatal accident. 

* * *

The Panther and Wolf 

Blue Ridge Mountains Ranger Station Monday, September 24, 2001 

Jim Ellison gazed into the coffee mug, collecting his thoughts, as he sat on the sofa with ranger friend, Sean, and Sandburg. "Sean, we found out that Cascade was destroyed in the last attack, and considering what's happening around the rest of the nation we've decided to stay put in our cabin for the time being." 

"Good decision, Jim. Our country already has a horde of refugees from the cities trying to find a place to stay and food. It doesn't need anymore." 

Ellison nodded, agreeing. "Sean, we want to help, in some way, that's why we're here." 

"What do you think you can do?" 

Sandburg spoke up, "We want to meet the other residents in the area and hopefully form them into a community guard to protect this area from aliens and possibly troublesome outsiders." He knew from studying human nature that when law and order broke down some men would resort to raping and pillaging. 

The ranger looked thoughtful for a moment as if reading Sandburg's thoughts he replied, "I like the way you think. It's probably only a matter of time before lawlessness breaks out across our country, the aliens might be the least of our worries." 

Sean stood and got a map of the area then spread it out on the coffee table. "Most of the area's residents are craftspeople and farmers. They aren't going to make the best soldiers, but I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help defend our community." He tapped his finger on the map. "Living eight miles from here is a group of former FBI agents that are armed to the teeth and have a first hand knowledge of the aliens. They have already made plans to fight them, but they might be open to being part of this community guard." The ranger pointed out on the map where Mulder's cabin was located. 

"What do you think, Jim?" Sandburg asked, looking down at the map. 

Ellison frowned. "I don't like the idea of dealing with a bunch of Feds." 

"They're on the same side as us." 

"Are they? How is it that they already have a first hand knowledge of aliens?" 

Sean shook his head. "Jim, these men are above reproach. I consider one of them to be a very close friend. Fox Mulder has been trying to expose what our government knew about aliens for years. His sister was abducted when he was twelve, he has been abducted a couple of times by them himself. Mulder and the other men have no love for aliens." 

"Okay, Sean, your word is good enough for me." Ellison glanced out the window. "It's going to be dark soon. Chief, let's come back early tomorrow morning and pay them a visit." 

* * *

The Fox and Rat 

Blue Ridge Mountains Monday, September 24, 2001 

The sun was just beginning to set when Krycek found Mulder, sitting on the mossy bank beside a stream, just around the bend from their small farm. Krycek stood quietly for a moment and watched Mulder gazing dreamily into the slow moving water, his long arms wrapped around denim-encased legs. 

"Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared to," Krycek finally said. 

Mulder looked up at him and smiled. "I needed someplace quiet where I could think." 

Krycek sank down on the ground beside him. "The cabin was pretty crowded with the Gunmen visiting. They started back to their place an hour ago. They wanted to make it there before it got dark." 

Mulder closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Krycek's right thigh pressed against his. Since Skinner had touched him, Mulder had been having uncontrollable sexual urges. He leaned back and took a deep breath, sighing, "You smell good, Alex." 

Not being able to resist the pretty sight reclining beside him, Krycek leaned over and kissed Mulder on the lips then pulled back and watched as Mulder's eyes opened. In their jeweled depths Krycek saw only desire, causing him to catch his breath. 

"Touch me, Alex," Mulder said huskily, lying back on the mossy ground. 

Only in Krycek's dreams had he heard those words from Mulder's lips. He never thought he'd hear them when he was wide-awake. Krycek moved until he was kneeling over the stretched out body from his deepest fantasy. Then he lowered himself on top of Mulder, covering the entire length of him. Their erections pressed pleasurably together through their jeans. 

Krycek looked down at the beautiful face then tilted his head as he leaned in to capture Mulder's lips in a deep, long overdue kiss. 

Mulder's arms wrapped around Krycek's neck and pulled him closer as he explored his mouth in return. 

"Mm, you taste like honey," Mulder murmured against his lips. 

Krycek smoothed his fingers through Mulder's hair. "I had a slice of bread with honey on it before I came looking for you. Tell me what you want, Fox?" 

"I want to give you a blowjob." 

Krycek's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure? You've never sucked another man's dick before, do you think you can handle me?" 

Mulder chuckled. "Shoot me...I'm curious...I want to see what it's like that's all." He caressed the side of Krycek's face with his fingertips. "Alex, these desires I'm having are so alien and scary to me...but I've decided not to fight them any longer. Besides it's only sex." 

Krycek sighed, and rolled off Mulder to lie beside him. "Fox, this isn't just sex to me. I've been in love with you for years." He waited for the look of disgust on Mulder's face instead he only saw sadness. 

"Alex, I can't promise, if we have sex, that it will mean anything more than sex to me. I don't think I'm capable of loving another man." 

Krycek rolled on his side, propped himself up on his elbow, and looked down at Mulder. "If you would lower that wall you have built around your heart, you would be capable of loving...if not me then someone else." 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Don't you? Fox, you've never been in love. You've never allowed yourself to get that close to anyone. You're so afraid of being hurt, like you were when Samantha was taken, that you keep that special part of yourself walled up. Only Scully has gotten behind your wall, and unfortunately she ended up hurting you." 

"You ended up hurting me too, Alex. I trusted you," Mulder said softly, then sat up. 

"I never wanted to hurt you. That was the worst part of my assignment." 

Mulder looked at Krycek. "I don't understand how you can be in love with me. We barely spoke to each other, except in anger. If you were in love with me, as you claim, why didn't you come forward and tell me that you were a CIA agent and about your assignment?" 

"Fox, I admired you even before I met you, it isn't that strange that I would fall in love with you. What good would it have done for me to tell you about my assignment? It wasn't like you'd return my love...you were straight, Fox." Krycek climbed to his feet and sighed, "Maybe I should have told you everything regardless, we might have had more of a chance of doing something to stop them." 

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Mulder rose to his knees. He placed his hands on Krycek's hips and looked up at his face. "You should have told me, Alex, but that's in the past now and it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Now about that blowjob." 

"Fox, you don't have to...." 

Mulder kept his hold on Krycek's hips as he lowered his mouth to younger man's groin and used his mouth and tongue to unbutton the top button of the jeans. Next he took the metal tab between his teeth and pulled down the zipper over the large bulge. He breathed in the musky scent of arousal, and it made him hard with hunger. 

Blood rushed into Krycek's cock as he watched Mulder use his mouth to open his jeans. "Oh God, Fox, touch me." 

The sun was now a fiery orange ball on the horizon casting both lovers in a warm color-enriched glow as Mulder nuzzled his face against Krycek's boxer-covered groin. He licked at the tip of the other man's cock that was peeking out of the silky flap and tasted the bitter flavor of urine mixed with precum. It surprised Mulder that it didn't repulse him--instead he became even more turned on as his tongue swiped around the smooth velvet cockhead. His fingers grasped the waistband of Krycek's jeans and boxers, and yanked them down. Krycek's pretty cock sprang free. Mulder licked his lips then wrapped them around the head and started to suck on it while he fondled Krycek's heavy balls. 

Moaning with pleasure, Krycek laced his fingers through the soft strands of Mulder hair as his hips rocked forward. He couldn't believe Fox Mulder was kneeling at his feet and sucking on his dick. 

After coming close to choking a couple of times, Mulder wrapped his fingers around the base of Krycek's cock, preventing the younger man from pushing more of his shaft into his mouth than he could manage. It might take him a while to get used to having something so large in his mouth. Mulder did his best, trying to mimic the techniques he'd seen performed by women on some of his favorite porn movies. He squelched down the desire to run a finger between Krycek's buttocks to find his new orifice, just in case Krycek was still sensitive, like he had been for months after his change. Mulder didn't want to chance ruining this moment. 

"Auugghh!" Krycek cried as he finally came and tried to pull out of Mulder's mouth. 

Mulder held onto him and swallowed as fast as he shot. It was strange, but he loved the taste of it...why had he waited so long to try this? 

Krycek sank to his knees and pulled Mulder into his arms, kissing him deeply. He shivered, tasting himself on Mulder's tongue. "God, Fox, that was remarkable." 

Mulder shook his head. "I wasn't very good, but maybe with some practice." 

"Yeah, practice is a good idea." Krycek leered then stroked Mulder through his pants. "I'd like to return the favor." 

Mulder kissed him sweetly on the lips then pulled away and stood. The sun had disappeared below the horizon line and around them the sounds of crickets and bullfrogs started filling the nighttime air. "This time it was all for you, Alex. C'mon, we should be getting back to the cabin." 

"Well then tomorrow I want to make love to you," Krycek said, taking Mulder's offered hand and getting to his feet. He pulled up his boxers and jeans. "Why don't you let Doggett share the big bed with Skinner, and sleep with me up in the loft?" 

"What and ruin Walter's schedule?" Mulder quipped. He was sort of looking forward to sleeping with Skinner. The thought of touching Skinner again sent shivers of anticipation up his spine. 

"You want to sleep with him don't you?" Krycek accused as they headed back to the cabin. 

"I don't know what I want, Alex." 

Krycek grabbed Mulder's hand, stopping him. "Okay, Fox, but be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt." He realized that part of what Mulder was feeling had been brought on by loneliness of living by himself for so long. It must be weird for him to have no one then suddenly having three people coming on to him. Then there was the fact that Mulder always respected Skinner. 

Mulder's face was unreadable as he turned and started back to the cabin. Mulder couldn't explain how he was feeling. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Krycek, but at the same time he wanted to explore his body's sexual urges toward Skinner, Krycek, and Doggett. Maybe if he hadn't been celibate for so many years the need for sex wouldn't be so overpowering now. 

* * *

The Bear and Dog 

Skinner sat out on the front porch with Doggett. He had a foot up on the pine railing as he reclined back in the chair, balancing on the back two legs. The sun had just set. It was a beautiful evening, not nearly as cold as it had been the last two nights they'd spent here. They were drinking corn whiskey and discussing the events of the day while planning for tomorrow. 

Doggett yawned. "God, I've never worked so hard in my life. I know I 'm going to be feeling it tomorrow." 

"Look on the bright-side, at least you, Alex, and Jimmy were able to get the windmill site cleared and the concrete footings poured today. That's one less thing to do tomorrow." Skinner took a sip from his glass. "I noticed a tube of Heat in the medicine cabinet. If you're feeling pain later I'd be happy to rub it into your muscles." 

Doggett smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Walt." He sighed, "We still have so much to do. We need to start building the room onto the cabin for the batteries and electrical equipment. We should start harvesting apples and walnuts from the trees on the property. I can't see how Fox ever managed this place alone." 

"I'll ride out and talk to Sean tomorrow morning after breakfast and see if he has a gas-powered chainsaw that we could borrow. We can start cutting down trees tomorrow afternoon." Skinner's eyes fell on the dense woods around them. "At least we won't be hurting for timber." 

"Do you know how to build a room using logs?" 

"No, but Mulder has a book on log home construction on his bookshelf." 

Doggett chuckled. "If we're snowed in this winter, we won't be lacking for reading material." 

"I call dibs on the book about cross-stitching," Skinner quipped. 

"I found some fishing gear in the tool shed, maybe we can take a break tomorrow afternoon and catch some fish for dinner." 

"I'd like that, how many fishing poles did you find?" 

"Three." 

The window to the parlor was open and through the screen, Skinner heard the back door open and close, then Mulder's voice greeting the cat. He was looking forward to sleeping with him tonight and being able to touch him again. They finally decided on a rotation schedule for the master bedroom. After tonight Skinner would have the room for two more nights with Doggett then Krycek sharing the bed. Then they would switch off. 

He liked Doggett and knowing that the agent had had past sexual relationships with other men had Skinner considering the possibilities of spending the winter here with him and Mulder. Skinner chuckled over the image of sharing the bed with both Mulder and Doggett. 

Doggett downed the rest of his drink and stood. "I'm going to take a hot shower and turn in. I'll see you in the morning, Walt." 

"Night, John." 

* * *

The Panther and Wolf 

Ellison kissed Sandburg's brow as they cuddled in bed. "Don't worry, Blair, we'll get through this together." 

"Jim, I can't stop worrying about all of our friends back in Cascade. I wonder how many made it out of the city alive. And if they did, will they be able to find a safe place to live," Sandburg said. His head was resting on Ellison's chest while his hand caressed the warm flesh of his lover's belly. The room smelled of sex. 

"At least Simon knows where we're staying. It's possible that he'll try to get here if he's still alive." 

"With no commercial airplanes flying, it will make it almost impossible for him to reach us, unless he can catch a flight on a military transport. I don't think he'll get very far by car. It's only a matter of time before the gas stations are out of gasoline or the military starts rationing." 

Ellison sighed, "Let's worry about this tomorrow." 

"Okay, Jim, goodnight." 

* * *

The Bear and Fox 

For the first time in his life Skinner had butterflies in his stomach. He added another log to the fire burning in the hearth as he waited anxiously for Mulder to finish his shower and join him. Moving closer to the fireplace, Skinner enjoyed the warmth against his bare skin. He had chosen to wear only his briefs to bed. 

Mulder stepped through the doorway and looked at Skinner with a glint of lust in his eyes. He turned and closed the door. 

Skinner moved to the foot of the bed and waited to see what Mulder would do next. 

"I feel a little bit over-dressed," Mulder said as he peeled off his undershirt and dropped it on a chair by the door before walking over to where Skinner stood. He wrapped his arms around Skinner's waist and kissed him. 

Skinner hugged him back and deepened the kiss. His hands dropped to Mulder's butt, where he squeezed and kneaded the firm globes. He was dying to sink his cock between them; it'd been so long since he'd had sex with another man. 

He licked his way out of the kiss and purred, "Fox, I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you." 

Mulder shuddered as Skinner's fingers stroked over his anus and other opening through his flannel pajama bottoms. He spread his legs wantonly and wrapped his arms around Skinner's neck, resting his forehead against the larger man's. "Walter, I'm not ready to go that far just yet." 

Skinner continued stroking. He could feel moisture on the fabric and pushed against its source, causing Mulder to moan and press his body even tighter to Skinner's. Their erections hardened at the contact. 

"Fox, I can feel how hot you are for me. I'll make you feel so good...let me." 

Mulder's scent was beginning to drive Skinner wild with lust. He didn't think he'd be able to resist ramming his cock into Mulder whether he wanted it or not. The last thing Skinner wanted to do was to rape Mulder. So his mind warred with his body and he was about to flee the room when Mulder without warning grabbed him and with inhuman strength threw him on the bed. 

After catching his breath and getting over his initial shock, Skinner found himself suddenly straddled by a naked and totally gorgeous Fox Mulder. For one weird moment Skinner thought he saw a yellow glow burning in Mulder's eyes. He decided it had to be a trick of the light caused by the fire burning in the hearth. It seemed almost dreamlike as Mulder tugged down his briefs and impaled himself, in one fluid motion, on Skinner's thick cock. 

To Skinner, Mulder looked wild, sexy, almost animal like, as he rode up and down on his shaft. Skinner didn't care. He was in heaven as his body experienced a multitude of pleasure. His shaft was squeezed in an iron grip and he felt his balls ride up. He tried to fight off his pending orgasm, not wanting this to end so soon. It was a losing battle and all too soon he arched off the bed as he came, spurting his release inside Mulder's body. After he was done coming, Skinner was surprised to find that he remained hard inside Mulder as his new lover continued to ride him. 

It didn't take long for Mulder to follow Skinner over the edge. He threw his head back and howled as he came. White milky strings of come spurted out of his cock, landing on Skinner's chest as his orifice spasmed around the hard shaft impaling him as the orgasm ripped through his body, causing Skinner to come for a second time. 

Mulder collapsed onto Skinner's chest. 

Skinner held him lovingly. He sighed with contentment as he felt Mulder licking the salty sweat from his skin with tender swipes of his tongue. When the younger man started sucking on his nipple, Skinner began to get hard again inside Mulder. Then a low growling sound came from deep within Mulder's throat, raising the hairs on Skinner's arms. He felt a sharp pain as Mulder bit him. He tried desperately to push the younger man off, but the room started to dim and spin. The last thing he saw, before his world turned black, was Mulder licking the blood from his full lower lip while looking down at him with glowing golden eyes. 

* * *

Up in the loft, Doggett lay on his back listening to the sounds from downstairs. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone howl during sex." 

"Shut up!" 

"Jealous?" 

"Am not!" 

"Who do you think was on top?" 

"Shut up!" 

Doggett smiled and turned on his side. "Sweet dreams, Krycek." 

Krycek glared up at the ceiling and wished he still had his palm pilot. 

* * *

The Bear, Panther, and Wolf 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Tuesday, September 25, 2001 

The morning air felt refreshing as Skinner rode the horse down the path toward the ranger's station. He smiled remembering how wild Mulder had been last night during sex. Skinner couldn't recall when he had fallen asleep, or much after his second orgasm. This morning he woke up under the blankets with Mulder wrapped protectively around his body. 

A sudden wave of nausea struck him, Skinner reined in the horse and leaped off. He rushed off the path and vomited up his breakfast into the tall weeds. 

"God, I hope I'm not coming down with something," he moaned, feeling slightly better after throwing up. 

He continued on his way, reaching the ranger station a few minutes later. Skinner swung out of the saddle and looped the reins around the hitching post. He noted that in the parking lot, was an unfamiliar SUV parked next to Mulder's car. He walked over to the SUV and felt the hood. It was still hot. Making sure that his handgun was within easy reach, Skinner stepped up on the stoop and knocked on the door. 

The ranger opened it. "'Morning, Walter, this is convenient. I was just about to take my friends out to Mulder's place." 

Skinner glanced into the room and saw two men, sitting at the table, drinking coffee. One looked like he could be in the military, the other looked like a cute, longhaired yuppie. 

"Why do they want to see Mulder?" Skinner asked suspiciously. 

"It's not only Mulder they want to see. Come in and I'll introduce you." 

Ellison and Sandburg stood as Skinner stepped into the room. Ellison had been listening to their brief conversation. 

"Guys, this is Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI. Walter, I'd like you to meet Detective James Ellison of the Cascade PD and Blair Sandburg. Jim and I were in the Army together." 

Skinner and Ellison shook hands, measuring each other up. 

"That would be formerly of the Cascade PD, since Cascade no longer exists," Ellison said bitterly. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Detective Ellison. Unfortunately, it seems that most of the continents largest cities were destroyed. Now why did you want to see us?" Skinner asked as he shook Sandburg's hand. 

"We're here on vacation and staying in a cabin eight miles north of here on a small lake," Sandburg said, "Since we have no home to go back to, we've decided to stay put for now." 

"It's pretty late in the year to be taking a vacation," Skinner commented still suspicious of them. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but we've been busy working all summer. This was the first chance we had to get away. Besides, it's more relaxing not have a bunch of screaming kids running around, like there is in the summer," Ellison said. 

"You still haven't explained why you wanted to see us," Skinner said. 

"AD Skinner, we want to form a community guard to help defend this area from people that may come here for the purpose of looting and attacking its residents," Sandburg said. 

Skinner lifted his wirerims and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "My friends and I have been so concerned with fighting the aliens that we didn't even consider that with our country's current situation, mayhem and anarchy could spread throughout the land." 

"I've been working toward a Ph.D. in anthropology," Sandburg said, "I'm pretty good at predicting what human behavior will be in times of disasters. We're going to be in for some rough times ahead unless our military and remaining law enforcement agencies can keep a lid on it." 

"We want to do our part to help by protecting the citizens of this area," Ellison added. 

"Okay, Detective Ellison and Mr. Sandburg, I agree that we need to protect this area from outsiders. I've only been living here for a few days and haven't even met any of the residents. This will give my companions and me the chance to get to know the locals and the area. So you can count us in." 

"Great, man!" Sandburg said, "We still want to head out to your place so we can meet your companions, if that's all right?" 

"That's fine with me." Skinner turned to the ranger. "Sean, do you have a gas-powered chainsaw that we could borrow?" 

"Sure, Walter, are you going to be building on to the cabin?" 

"We need a room for the electrical equipment." 

"Let me get the chainsaw. Do you have any gasoline?" 

"I have two gas cans stored in the back of John's truck. It should be enough for what we need it for." 

After Sean came back with the chainsaw, Skinner strapped it and the gas cans onto the horse's back. It looked like he and the other two men would have to walk to the cabin. It was still early morning so they'd probably make it back in time for lunch. Skinner tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his head and the hot flashes burning through his body as they started walking. 

* * *

The Fox, Dog, and Rat 

Krycek looked cautiously at the cow. This was as close as he'd gotten to the large animal. 

"She's not going to bite," Doggett said as he finished washing her udders and stood. 

"Are you sure?" Krycek held the aluminum bucket, looking doubtful. 

"Pretty sure. Just sit on the stool." 

Krycek frowned as he sat on the small stool and started to put the bucket under her as the cow let go of a stream of piss. Krycek jumped back with the bucket swearing, and glaring at Doggett as the agent started laughing. 

"The hazards of the job." Doggett chuckled. 

"She did that on purpose!" Krycek glared at the cow. It looked back at him with large innocent brown eyes. 

"If you'd rather not milk her...." 

"No! If Fox can milk a cow, I should be able to handle it." He sat back on the stool and checked the bucket, making sure it was still clean before placing it under the cow. Krycek wrinkled his nose at the strong urine smell and was careful not to get the bucket or his feet in it. 

"Okay, Alex, now reach under and take her udders in your hands." 

As Krycek grasped the teats he thought about how weird they felt. He squeezed them waiting for the milk to squirt out. "Nothing's coming out." 

"You're not doing it right. Pretend you're jerking yourself off. I'm sure you've had plenty of practice." 

"John Deer, that would explain why you're so good at milking?" Krycek said as he took Doggett's advice and soon milk was squirting out into the aluminum bucket. 

"Oh, I'm good all right, Alex." Doggett leered as he walked over to the other cow and sat on the stool. 

Krycek swallowed as he watched the milk from the other cow squirting into the bucket a lot faster than he was capable of milking. He wondered what it would feel like to be jerked off by Doggett's firm hand. 

Mulder stepped into the barn with a wheelbarrel and started cleaning out the two empty stalls on the right. He shoveled the waste into the wheelbarrel. The Lone Gunmen still had his mare, so her stall was reasonably clean. Luckily, Sean was allowing them to keep one of his horses for the time being. 

Doggett stood and poured the milk from the bucket through a cheesecloth stretched over a large metal milk container. Then he carried the bucket back to the cow to finish milking her. 

Mulder walked over to Krycek and leaned on his shovel. "How are you doing with Phoebe?" 

"Phoebe? That's a strange name for a cow. What do you call the other one?" 

"Bambi." 

"I'm doing fine with her, other than coming close to being peed on." 

Mulder watched the milk fill the bucket. "It looks like you picked up the technique for milking pretty quickly. Are you sure you've never done this before?" 

"I seem to have a natural talent for it." 

Doggett barked out a laugh and at Mulder's questioning look he shrugged his shoulders. "It's an inside joke." 

Krycek rose and went to empty the bucket into the metal milk container. 

Doggett also stood and walked over to empty his half-filled bucket. "I'm done milking her, Fox, you can let her out and clean her stall. I'm going to pick some vegetables, then take a shower before starting lunch." It was Doggett's day to cook. 

Mulder led Bambi outside to the path and waited until she started toward the field. He walked back into the barn and started shoveling out her stall. By the time he was done Krycek was leading Phoebe out of the barn. 

"What do you want me to do now?" Krycek asked, watching in the doorway as Mulder cleaned the last stall. 

"You can spread clean hay in the stalls. After I empty this into the compost pile, and wash up, would you like to learn how to make butter and sour cream?" 

"Sure. When are we going to try making some cheese?" 

Mulder grinned. He found Krycek's interest in cheese-making endearing. "We should be making it now, while we have plenty of milk. Come winter, I've read, cows don't produce as much milk." 

"Let's try making some this weekend. By then you should be back with Doggett from his father's farm, and hopefully, I'll be back with a HAM radio set." 

"Alex, I don't like the idea of you going alone. Couldn't you wait until John and I get back then I can go with you?" 

"I'll be fine, Fox. I'm used to working alone." He almost added bitterly that he was used to being alone, but that wasn't true...he'd never get used to being alone. 

* * *

The Fox, Dog, Bear, Rat, Panther, and Wolf 

Ellison sniffed the air as his stomach growled hungrily. "Mm, someone is cooking chili and cornbread." 

Skinner looked at him questioningly. They were still a mile away from the cabin. "I don't smell anything." 

"Jim has a very good sense of smell," Sandburg said. 

They arrived at the cabin twenty minutes later. By then Skinner could smell the smoke from the wood stove and food cooking. His stomach churned as he started to feel ill again. 

"Wow. Man, this place is cool!" Sandburg said, getting his first glimpse of the small farm. 

Ellison stood still, his eyes narrowed, as he smelled an unfamiliar and arousing scent. 

"Big guy, what's wrong?" Sandburg feared that his lover might be zoning out. 

Shaking himself, Ellison looked at his guide. "I don't know yet." 

They followed Skinner around the cabin to the barn where he removed the items he had strapped on the horse's back. He then removed the saddle. 

Mulder entered the barn. "Walter, who are your frien--" Before he could get the rest of the sentence out, Ellison threw him up against the wall and started kissing him while tearing at his clothes. 

It took both Sandburg and Skinner to pull Ellison off and wrestle him to the ground. 

Sandburg felt jealous, until he realized that his lover was being affected by something about the man, most likely some scent. "Jim, stop it. Focus on my voice." 

"What's wrong with him?" Skinner asked. 

"He's a sentinel, he's zoning out," Sandburg confessed. 

"What does that mean?" Skinner asked. 

Before Sandburg could answer, Mulder started filling Skinner in. 

"Sentinels are part of ancient legend. They were supposed to have heightened senses. In ancient times their tribes used them to watch for danger from other tribes or nature...anything that might threaten their village." Mulder sighed, looking at Ellison. "He must have smelled something arousing about me. Alex will probably have the same affect on him." His eyes fell on Sandburg. "You're his guide aren't you?" 

"Oh, man, you're good!" 

Ellison moaned and blinked as Sandburg's face came into focus. "What happened?" 

"You attacked him." Sandburg nodded toward Mulder. 

"God, he smells so...." Ellison groaned and blocked Mulder's scent from his senses. 

"Jim, now that we know he's affecting you, you'll be able to deal with his scent." 

Ellison climbed to his feet with Sandburg's help. Skinner stood protectively close to Mulder. 

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you, Mr.?" Ellison said, noticing the torn shirtsleeve. 

"The name is Fox Mulder, you can call me Mulder. And no, you didn't hurt me, just took me by surprise." 

"I'm Jim Ellison, my friend is Blair Sandburg." 

"Are all of your senses enhanced, Mr. Ellison?" 

Ellison glared at Sandburg. "Chief, you told them?" 

"I didn't have much choice, big guy, we need their help." 

"I'm surprised they believed you." 

Skinner snorted out a laugh. 

Ellison looked at him puzzled. 

"Jim, Mulder seems to already have some knowledge of sentinels." 

"Only what I've read about sentinels in books," Mulder confessed. "Why don't we head inside and discuss this over lunch? I would like to learn more about your sentinel abilities. I should warn you that you might find Alex's scent arousing." 

"Why? Is there something we should be told?" Sandburg asked. 

Mulder shrugged, taking an instant liking to the younger man. "Maybe, but not until we get to know you better." 

When they stepped into the kitchen, they found Krycek at the cook's table, spooning the butter, he and Mulder had made, into molds, while Doggett pulled the cornbread out of the oven. 

Mulder headed into the bedroom to change his shirt. 

"We have guests," Skinner said, "I hope you made enough chili, John." 

Doggett looked at the men standing in the doorway. "No problem let me add another can of chili beans and peppers to the pot. It shouldn't take too long to heat." 

Skinner made the introductions while Doggett opened a can and added its contents into the pot of chili. 

Sandburg walked over to the cook's table and watched Krycek spoon the butter into the final mold. "Wow, man, this is fantastic. You make your own butter." 

Krycek smiled at the young man's enthusiasm. "Yeah, it's pretty easy." 

"I'd love to learn how it's done. Maybe next time you make some, I'll come back out." 

Ellison bent and picked up Tiger. "Hey, cat, you have a name?" he said, looking at Mulder, who was just coming out of the bedroom, for an answer. 

Mulder walked over to them and scratched his cat behind the ear. "Her name is Tiger. She's not much at catching mice, but she's been a real good companion over the past few months." 

Ellison smiled. "You have a nice place here, Mulder. Do you hunt? I noticed quite a few deer tracks on our way over here." 

"I don't hunt, but I might have to learn. These mountains are filled with wild game. I wouldn't mind catching one of the wild turkeys." Mulder chuckled and added, "Man cannot live by Spam alone." 

Doggett glanced over at them and smirked. "Come back on Saturday, it will be my turn to cook again and I plan on fixing southern fried chicken." 

Mulder groaned. 

"Don't worry, Fox, I won't kill any of the egg layers," Doggett said. 

"I know you won't. I just need to become less attached to them." 

"I'm sure with Walter, Alex, and me helping to tend them, and if you stopped naming them, you'll become less attached. But for Saturday I could always pick up a few chickens from my Pa's farm." He and Mulder were heading down to Doggett senior's farm tomorrow. It was a three-hour drive so they planned to leave late morning, after the chores were done, and come back on Friday. 

"I wouldn't want to impose on your father," Mulder said. 

"Fox, my Pa won't be put out. We probably won't be able to leave without a couple of smoked hams, a side of bacon, and some homemade sausages." 

"Where does your father live, John?" Sandburg asked. 

"North Carolina. He and my brother have a medium-sized farm," he said, setting a stack bowls on the counter. "If you'd like to help yourselves the chili is done. There's some sour cream and fresh chives on the table." 

Everyone but Skinner grabbed a bowl of chili and a piece of cornbread. They sat at the table and passed around the sour cream then started eating and discussing why Sandburg and Ellison had stopped out to see them. 

"Walter, is something wrong?" Mulder asked, finally noticing that his new lover was looking pale and sickly. 

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go and lie down for a bit." 

Mulder got up and followed him into the bedroom. He placed his hand on Skinner's sweaty brow. "You're burning up. Lay down and I'll get the thermometer." 

"It's nothing, Fox, go back and finish your lunch." 

"As soon as I take your temperature." Mulder hurried into the bathroom. He came back with the thermometer and took it out of its case, shaking it. 

Skinner had removed his shoes and wirerims and was lying on top of the bedspread. 

Mulder held the thermometer to his lips. "Open up. Now hold this under your tongue." 

Skinner did as ordered. Mulder smoothed his hand tenderly over Skinner's scalp. "I'll be back in five minutes to check it." 

Mulder worried as he walked into the main room and sat at the table to finish his chili. 

"How's Walter?" Doggett asked. 

"He seems to be running a fever. I don't think I'll be able to go to your Dad's farm tomorrow." 

"Fox, Alex will be here with Walter. He probably only has a case of the flu. I wanted you to see my Pa's farm and maybe learn a few things about farming from him and my brother. Things you can't learn from books." 

"I don't think Alex will be able to handle the chores on his own." 

Before Krycek could respond, Ellison spoke up. "If I might offer a suggestion. Blair and I can stay here and help. I was a medic for a short time in the Army, so I could look after AD Skinner. Plus Blair and I can help with the chores. All we ask is that you pick us up some supplies, too." 

"Jim, whatever you need just make out a list." Doggett glanced over at Mulder. "Okay, Fox?" 

"Okay," Mulder said reluctantly, he couldn't explain why he was feeling so protective toward Skinner. Sure they had sex, but he didn't love Skinner...did he? He rose and headed back into the bedroom. 

Skinner stared up at him tiredly as Mulder removed the thermometer and read it. "Your temperature is 101, Walter. I think you should stay in bed and rest. Let me help you off with your clothes and get you under the covers." 

"Fox, I can't be sick," he said as he sat up. "There's so much we need to do." Skinner felt like hell, his muscles and joints were even beginning to hurt. 

Mulder started helping him off with his pants and shirt. "Sh, Walter, I'll recruit Sean and the Gunmen to help. Jim and Blair already volunteered to stay here with you and Alex, while John and I go down to North Carolina tomorrow." 

"Do you have to go?" He looked up at Mulder pleadingly as the younger man helped him under the covers. 

"I don't want to leave you but John wants me to see his father's farm in operation, and I do want to learn more about farming. We need the extra supplies for our friends and ourselves. Besides, it's only a three-hour drive. We'll come back on Thursday instead of Friday." 

Doggett appeared in the doorway with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. "Walt, how are you feeling?" 

"Like crap." 

"I suppose you won't be up to testing out this mattress tonight?" 

"Are you coming on to me, John?" Skinner asked. 

Doggett grinned as he helped Skinner sit up and placed two capsules in his mouth then held the glass of water to his lips. "Hey, Alex and I heard Fox howling last night, I was curious about what would cause him to make that noise. I figured it had to be something pretty big." 

"I did not howl! Did I?" Mulder was confused. Most of last night was a blur. He remembered how he had shamelessly ridden Skinner's cock until he came explosively, but not much else. A brief image of blood flashed inside his mind then flickered off just out of reach. 

Skinner smiled through the pain throbbing behind his temples. "You howled, Fox, and it made me feel really good." 

Mulder leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I felt pretty damned good last night, too. Now get some sleep. I'm going to ride out later and talk to the Gunmen, and see if they can help us out tomorrow and Thursday." 

Doggett and Mulder walked out of the bedroom. Krycek was at the sink, with Sandburg, doing the dishes. Ellison was at the bookshelves studying the titles on the books. 

"Fox, how is he?" Krycek asked worriedly. 

"He's running a 101 temperature." 

Krycek sighed. "We need to start cutting down the trees for the addition if we want to have the electricity installed by your birthday." 

"You know when my birthday is?" 

"Yep, October 13th. Three weeks from now." 

"What are you using for a power source?" Ellison asked. 

"Fox bought a windmill, we have the footings laid and just need to assemble it, wire the cabin, and hook it up," Krycek said. 

"The cabin where Blair and I are staying has a gas-powered generator and one fireplace. The place really wasn't supposed to be used in the winter." 

"What are you planning on doing?" 

"We plan on stocking up on firewood and gasoline. If we run out we might be at your doorstep." 

"In that case, Walter would have to revise his bed schedule," Mulder quipped. 

"Fox, what time on Thursday do you think you'll be back?" Krycek asked. "I still want to take off Thursday to get that HAM radio set." 

"We should be back in the afternoon, early evening at the latest." Mulder walked over to him and placed his hand on Krycek's arm. "Alex, do you have any idea where to find a HAM radio set?" 

"Yes. I know a few army surplus and survivalist shops that are in the suburbs of Baltimore and Annapolis. If they are still standing, and haven't been looted, I think one of them might have a HAM radio, plus other supplies we could use. If not I do have a few other sources, but they're not as close." 

"Why don't you take my car instead of your motorcycle. It has a full tank of gas and should be able to make it from here to Baltimore and back without needing a refill," Mulder said. 

"I was going to ask you if I could use it," Krycek said. 

Ellison saw an opportunity for gathering some additional supplies for him and Sandburg. "Alex, do you mind if Blair and I go with you? We could use some hunting supplies and winter gear from these shops you mentioned." 

Krycek frowned then nodded. "Okay, but you both need to do as I tell you. I'm used to working alone and I don't want you slowing me down." 

"Hey, don't worry, man. You'll find having us along will be to your advantage," Sandburg said. 

Mulder smiled with relief. "Alex, Jim's a sentinel and Blair is his guide." 

"A what?" 

"I'll explain it tonight in bed." 

"Hmm, you're going to tell me a bedtime story, Foxy? I'm surprised you're not sleeping with Skinner tonight." 

Mulder's eyes narrowed. "Alex, if you don't want me to sleep in the loft with you, I can sleep down here on the sofa instead." 

Krycek closed his eyes, stomping down the feelings of jealousy that he'd been dealing with since hearing Mulder and Skinner having sex last night. "I'm sorry, Fox, I have no right to expect more from you than you're willing to give." 

Reaching out, Mulder tenderly brushed the bangs off Krycek's forehead. "I like your hair long like this. It's much better than that buzz job you get sometimes." 

"Fuck," Krycek said as he grabbed Mulder's hand and brought it to his lips. "You just drive me so fucking crazy." 

Not being able to resist any longer, Mulder captured Krycek's mouth with his, kissing the breath out of the other man. 

Doggett shook his head in disbelief. Yesterday morning, Mulder was shy and scared at being kissed by him. He went from that to having sex with Skinner last night, and now he was aggressively kissing Krycek. Doggett walked over to Ellison and Sandburg, they were watching the two men kiss. "C'mon, guys, I'll show you around the property." 

* * *

The Frog 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Tuesday, September 25, 2001 

Frohike rode the horse down to the Elend's sheep ranch in the valley. He'd known Ada and Arne Elend since they were kids together when he used to stay with his uncle during the summer. 

Arne answered the door, holding a shotgun. After he saw who it was, he leaned the shotgun against the wall and hugged the smaller man. "Melvin! Praise the Lord, you're alive! Ada, Melvin's here!" 

A short gray-haired woman rushed into the room from the kitchen. "Melvin!" She ran over and hugged him. "Arne and I were so worried that you might have been killed when we heard DC had been destroyed." 

Frohike returned her hug. "My friends and I barely escaped with our lives. We're staying at my uncle's place." 

"Do you have enough food?" 

"That's one of the reasons I rode down to see you." 

"What are the other reasons?" Arne asked. 

"To let you know that I'm okay and see how you're doing. Mulder mentioned that you are still making moccasins. He was going to trade for a pair for our friend next time he stopped down, but Byers is in desperate need of them now." 

"What size foot does your friend have?" Arne asked. 

"He's a size ten." 

Ada took Frohike's hand in hers. "Let's get out of the doorway. I have chicken and dumpling soup on the stove, come in and have a bowl while Arne gets the moccasins." 

Frohike followed Ada into a large country kitchen and took a seat at the table. 

"Where are Lisa and Elsa?" Frohike asked. Lisa and Elsa were Ada and Arne's twenty-six year old twin daughters. 

"They're out in the field attending to the sheep." She pulled a soup bowl out of the cupboard. "Are these friends, that are staying with you, the same men you've been working with for years?" Ada scooped the thick soup into a bowl and placed it in front of him along with a plate of buttered bread. 

"Yes. I'll introduce you as soon as we get settled. I also have a new friend who's living with us," he said, eating a spoonful of soup. 

"You mean there are four of you living in your uncle's small cabin?" 

Frohike shrugged his shoulder. "Mm, Ada, besides being hot, you're still one of the best cooks around. I never should have allowed Arne to steal you away from me." 

"Stop flirting with my wife, Melvin, and I didn't steal her away she escaped," Arne said with good humor. He placed the moccasins on the table then dug out a paper bag from cabinet and put them into the bag. "What else do need?" 

"Since you won't let me to have your lovely wife, I'll settle for a cat and a couple of your hand-woven wool blankets." Frohike dunked a piece of bread into the broth. 

"You're in luck, Tulip had six kittens this spring so you can have your pick. They are usually in the barn." 

"Thanks, Arne, but I'll let you pick. I need one that's a good mouser. My uncle's place is crawling with them." 

"Okay, I know just the one. I'll go out to the barn and find him and get those blankets." 

"Melvin, I'll pack up some food for you to take back to your friends. How are you doing for food otherwise?" 

"We've been mooching off Mulder. He has three acquaintances living with him now, too. One of them has a father who owns a farm in North Carolina. He and Mulder are going down there tomorrow and will be picking up enough vegetables and grain to help tie us over through winter. My uncle's hunting rifle is still at his place along with his fishing gear. Mulder has all of Old Man Peterson fishing rods and reels, and then there are his chickens." 

Ada laughed. "Mulder isn't about to kill any of those birds. It sounds like a lot of people from the city are taking up residence with friends and family." She placed the paper bag full of food on the table, and nervously wrung her hands together. "Melvin, did you see any aliens? Was the destruction really as bad as they said on the radio?" 

"I didn't see any aliens. I did see their spaceships and saw a couple of them blown out of the sky by our military. It was bad, Ada. A lot of people lost their lives and many more are now homeless. We're the lucky ones, at least we have a place to stay." 

"Do you think they'll attack again?" 

"Maybe." He finished eating and picked up the paper bag with the moccasins and the other with the food that Ada had packed. "I better get going. I'll try to stop back down in a few days." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for feeding me." 

"Bye, Melvin." 

As Frohike reached his horse, Arne was just walking out of the barn with a canvas bag that was hissing and twisting in his hand. 

Frohike frowned. "Arne, I wanted a pussy cat not some hell cat." 

"You wanted a mouser, and Rocky is the best mouser I've ever had. He's not that mean just pissed off about being in the sack. He doesn't like horses and if I didn't put him in the bag he'd claw you for sure. I strapped the blankets onto the back of your saddle." 

Frohike placed the two bags into the saddlebags on the horse then climbed into the saddle. Arne handed him the hissing sack. 

"Thanks, Arne. I'll let Jimmy take it out of the bag when I get home." 

"Melvin, don't be a stranger!" Arne called as Frohike rode off. 

* * *

The Frog, Otter, Stork, Puppy, Fox, and Rat 

It was early evening when Frohike arrived back at the cabin. He pulled the bags off the horse and fumbled to open the door. 

"Hey, Jimmy, I have something for you!" he called. 

Bond came into the parlor from the kitchen. "What?" 

He glared at Frohike when the small man handed him the sack. Rocky had switched from hissing to making loud terrified meows. 

"The poor thing, you're torturing her." 

"Him." Frohike took two steps back as Bond placed the sack on the floor and opened it. Rocky sprang out and dived under the sofa to hide. He didn't stay hidden for long because out from beneath the sofa scurried a mouse with Rocky hot on her tail. The cat caught the mouse in two leaps. Then he turned with the mouse in his mouth to look up at the Bond and Frohike before he chomped down on it. 

"That cat has an attitude, but at least he's a good mouser," Frohike said as he looked appreciatively at the already large, six month old Maine Coon. He turned and carried the other two bags and blankets into the kitchen. 

At the table was Byers, soaking his feet in a washbasin. He's feet were in poor shape. The blisters had broken, making them look like raw hamburger. 

"I brought you something, John." 

"I heard, it sounded like it wasn't very happy." 

"Not the cat. This." He dropped the paper bag onto Byers' lap then started taking the items out of the other bag and rattled off its contents as he did. "And four homemade apple turnovers, a loaf of freshly baked bread with a crock of Ada's sharp cheddar cheese spread, and a jar of sauerkraut with a bag of Knockwurst sausage." 

"Mm, it looks like we're going to eat well, tonight." Byers held up the moccasins. "Thanks, Frohike, these feel really soft and the soles are thick enough for walking outside." 

Langly walked in through the backdoor with a bucket of apples. His eyes lit up as he saw the food on the table. "Did your friends give you this, Frohike?" 

"Yeah." 

Bond walked into the room with the cat in his arms. Rocky was purring contently at being scratched behind his ear. 

Frohike just stared at him in disbelief. 

"Does it have a name?" Langly asked, briefly turning his attention away from the food. 

"Rocky." 

"Anyone home?" Mulder's voice called out from the front door. 

"In the kitchen." 

Mulder and Krycek stepped into the small kitchen a second later. "Hi, Guys, I brought you some eggs, butter, and fresh milk." 

"Thanks, Mulder. Look at what Frohike got me from his friends the Elends," Byers said, holding up the moccasins. 

"Cool. I guess I don't have to trade for a pair now." 

Krycek examined the moccasins. "I wouldn't mind having a pair of these. Fox, when you get back from John's dad's and I get back with the HAM radio, let's ride down and visit the Elends." 

Mulder smiled at him. "Okay, Alex." 

Frohike puzzled over the tender look Mulder was giving Krycek. 

"How are the Elends doing, Frohike?" Mulder asked, pulling his eyes away from Krycek. 

"Arne met me at the door, holding a shotgun. They're scared, but trying not to show it." 

Mulder nodded. "We just met two men from Cascade, Washington. They want to form a community guard to protect this area. I think it might be psychologically beneficial for the residents here. It will give them something productive to do, instead of sitting around feeling scared and helpless." 

"Where are these men now?" Frohike asked. 

"They were helping us cut down trees, but they probably headed back to the ranger's station by now, which is why we're here. I was wondering if we could recruit you guys into helping us build a small room onto our cabin? Walter has taken ill and won't be able to help until he's feeling better." 

"No problem, Mulder, we'll be happy to help. We'd also like your help in adding a bathroom onto our cabin," Byers said. 

"Sounds fair enough." 

Langly in the meantime had sliced off a piece of the sourdough bread and opened the crock of cheese. 

Krycek's eyes lit up when he saw the cheese. He had a weakness for cheese. "Mind if I have a slice?" 

"Help yourself, dude," Langly said, handing him the knife. 

"You got a cat," Mulder said, noticing Rocky for the first time. He reached out to pet it, but the cat hissed and leaped out of Bonds arms then rushed from the room. 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "She probably smelled Tiger on me." 

"He," Bond said. 

"So what are the Skinman's symptoms?" Frohike asked. 

Mulder frowned. "He's running a 101 degree temperature. He has a headache and his joints ache." 

"Sounds like the flu. I hope he isn't contagious." 

"If he is, then I'll be coming down with it, too," Mulder said. He glanced out the window...the sun had set. 

"Open up," Krycek said as he held a small piece of bread with a generous portion of cheese spread on it to Mulder's lips. 

Mulder ate the treat and smiled. "Mm, maybe we should pick up a couple of crocks of Ada's cheese spread." 

"Hey, Mulder, I found an apple tree out back," Langly said. 

"There's quite a few apple, black walnut, and cherry trees on our properties even a couple of pear trees," Mulder said. "We probably should be harvesting the apples soon." 

Krycek looked out the window the moon should be out soon. "We should be going, Fox, it's a long walk back." They had left the horse for Ellison and Sandburg to ride to the ranger's station, since the two men were coming back out in the morning. 

Mulder was feeling anxious. "Okay, Alex." 

"Are you okay?" Frohike asked. 

"I'm fine. We'll see you tomorrow," Mulder said, stepping out the back door. 

As they hurried down the path toward their home, Krycek started to feel weird. He glanced up at the full moon then over at Mulder as a sharp pain tore through his body. Through pain-filled eyes he watched as Mulder changed into a large brown wolf with yellow eyes. It wasn't until he tried to talk, and ended up barking, did he realize that he was now on all fours and the pain had ended. 

'Alex, don't panic.' He heard Mulder's voice in his head. 

He barked again then tried to communicate with telepathy. 'Fox, what's going on?' 

'We're werewolves.' 

'How?' 

'I don't know how. It's connected to the aliens.' 

'Why didn't you tell me about this before?' 

'I didn't remember." He explained, "The next morning after a full moon, I'll find myself outside with no memory of how I got there.' 

'You remember everything now?' 

Mulder sat on his haunches looking at his green-eyed sable fur companion. 'Yes. I remember the last five times I've changed. The first time I was too afraid to leave the cabin. The second and third times I stayed close to home and made it back inside before the sun came up. The last two times, I discovered how much fun this shape can be and wandered too far from home.' 

'If we're werewolves, shouldn't we be walking upright on two legs?' 

'Some legends depict werewolves as looking like half-wolf and half-man creatures, in others, they are depicted as wolves.' 

'What happened to our clothes?' 

'I don't know where they go...when I changed back I still had my clothes on.' 

Krycek looked around. He noticed that he could now see as well in the dark as he could during the day. 'I can see colors, I thought animals didn't see colors.' 

'I don't think we're technically animals, Alex. Let's go for a run.' When Mulder was in this shape, he had the impulse to frolic and hunt. He recalled hunting and eating a rabbit the last time he had changed. He took off down the path then veered off into the woods. 

Krycek raced after him, surprised at how fast and graceful his new form was while marveling at his keen sense of smell. 

* * *

The Dog and Bear 

Doggett stepped onto the front porch and looked up at the full moon. It was after midnight and Mulder and Krycek hadn't returned from visiting the Gunmen yet. He'd go out looking for them, but he didn't want to leave Skinner alone. Maybe they decided to stay overnight at the Gunmen's place, he thought, and headed back inside. He walked into the bedroom. 

"Walt, do you need anything?" 

"No. Is Fox back?" Skinner was visibly shivering under the covers. 

"No. I think he and Krycek decided to stay overnight at the Gunmen's. I'm going to lock up," he said, walking back into the main room. He turned off all of the oil lamps and added some more wood to the pot-bellied stove then walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Doggett undressed and pulled on an undershirt and a pair of sweatpants, next he added more wood to the water heater. 

Once in the bedroom, Doggett added another log onto the fire. "Walt, if you need anything during the night wake me and I'll get it," he said, climbing into bed. 

"I-I could use some of your body heat," Skinner said. 

"I'm happy to oblige," Doggett said, snuggling up against Skinner's side. 

"John, protect him." 

"Who? Fox?" 

"Yeah." 

"Don't worry, Walt, I'll watch his back." Doggett felt the shivers, running through Skinner's body, start to ebb. 

"Thanks, John. Take care of yourself, too." Skinner wished he wasn't sick, so he could hug Doggett back. He felt so weak, so helpless. Closing his eyes, Skinner fell into a restless sleep and dreamed he was a wolf hunting rabbits with his mate. 

* * *

End of Chapter Four: Friends and Allies 

Coming soon Chapter Five: Once Bitten 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B 


End file.
